A New Me
by MzWameku
Summary: Orihime was hurt and pained by the people she thought loved her. She swore to make them regret hurting her. She left to America to get stronger. She thought she would forgot all that pain, but what if someone new, one one who would never want to hurt her came into the picture. Well you'll have to read to find out.
1. A new hime

Orihime Inoue, used to be the sweetest, kindest, caring person ever. Everyone loved her.. Though Key words **used to be. **Orihime was betrayed by the man who she thought loved her. Ichigo... He said he loved her but lied and started to secretly date Rukia, everyone knew.. Except Hime. When she found out she was pissed, she yelled and said things no one would ever think she would say. The next day when Ichigo and everyone went to talk to her, she was gone. Her apartment was cleaned out and all that was left was a box of things Ichigo had given her and note.

'To whoever is reading this,

As you can see I left. I couldn't take the fact that you all lied to me.. It hurt's to know that you all think so horrible of me, but now I as in Ichigo's words ' a damsel in distress.' I am no longer one. I'm gone, you won't ever see me again. I will no longer need your saving. I'm shedding the skin of the shy, kind, quite, weak girl you all knew. I'm going to be stronger then you'll ever know. You'll regret hurting me. If by chance we ever meet again, stay out of my way. You'll see a new me, the me that wont hesitate to hurt you. I hope you all feel the pain you have caused me, I hope it pains you so much to know what you have done to me...

Bye, Orihime Inoue

P.S. Don't try to look for me.'

After everyone red the letter they were in tears, they couldn't believe that the sweet, caring princess they knew could say such harsh things. They all regret what they did to her, they wanted to look for her but knew it was wrong. They all left her house and went home. They just stayed there silently, not saying anything. Orihime on the other hand was already on her way to America. No one knew but she had always saved up money since she was a child. She have over 900,000 dollars saved, and even more from what her brother had left for her. She was determined to be stronger, smarter and not a stupid weakling. She knew what she was going to do, she knew how, and she knew why. She didn't care about revenge, no that was low of her she wanted to show them that she was better then them. As she was in thought, the plane landed in New York. She smiled as she got off.

"Time to start a new me." She thought.

She called a taxi over and got in, due to selling anything she didn't need she only had three bags, two suit cases and one book bag. She gave the driver her instruction on where to go. After getting there paying the man and getting into her new condo, she grinned to herself. She knew that she could get stronger, that she doen't need people to look down on her, and that's what she was going to do. Get strong and show them that they hurt the wrong person. She walked into her place a looked around her place, it was fully furnished and clean. She walked to her bed room and laid on her bed, she closed her eyes.

"Time to unleash the demon." She said.

She started thinking about all the horrible things that have happened in her life and her heart beat speed up, her eye shot open and they changed from her yellow/brown to purple/black. She smirked as she sat up and went to the mirror,her eyes made her smirk widen. She went down to the gym she signed up for. She met up with a man named Jake Chancellor. Blond hair, blue eyes and hot.

"Orihime Inoue?" He asked as she walked in

"Yup, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Jake Chancellor, your trainer. You ready for your first day?"

"Hell yes."

He chuckled. "Well then let's begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Two years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orihime groaned as she woke up to the sound of her trainers voice.

":Get up Hime" He said

"Don't wanna." She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head/

"Orihime, get up.. Don't you remember what today is?"

"No, dont care.."

"Really, I thought you coulndt wait cause your fight is going to be braodcast on tv." She shot right up

"Why didn't you say so if the first place!?" She yelled and jumped out of bed and to her shower.

"Cause you shouldov known."

"Excuse me for liking sleep."

"Whatever you say demonic chick." He chuckled and walked into her kitchen

"Leave the demon alone."

She said, Jake had found out about her demonic side that only comes out when she is angry. That's not one of the only things that happened over the two years, Hime had a large crush on him but was unsure if he would even date her. She sighed and took her shower then went and got dressed. She looked at the time. she only had three hours till her fight was going to be broadcast. She put on her fight cloths then sweats and a large crop top over it. She walked into her kitchen to see Jake had made a chicken salad for her to eat along with pink leamonaid.

"You didnt have to cook you know" She said looking at him.

"I know, I wanted too." He said, "Now sit an eat. I'll be an hour drive till we get there.

"Oh joyful." she sarcastically spoke and started to eat. He sat beside her and ate as well.

Orhime couldnt help but look at him from the corner of her eye from time to time. She finished her food and took her plate to the sink. She grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and put them in her duffel bag that Jake prepared for her.

"Alright, let's go." She said picking it up and grabbed her car keys.

Jake took the bag and keys from her. "Your not allowed to drive."

"And why not?"

"Because your drive like a crazy person and I dont want to die yet." He remakred and started walking out her condo.

"I am a very good driver for your infomation!"

"Ha, nice lie! Last time you drive I feard my life would be coming to an end."

Orihime grumbled and followed after him. She hit him upside the head and stuck her tongue at him. He just chuckled as they walked out and to her black sports car. She got into the passenegrs car as Jake put the duffle in the trunk. He got into the drivers and they took off. They soon got to the arena and Orihime grinned. She was going to be fighting for the light weight champiionship. SHe knew she would win. She watched her oppenets old mathces and learned about her and knew what she could do. They enterend the bulidng and went to the back. She didn some excersies and got into her outfit. Jake wrapped up her hands.

"You can do this, show them what a orange top can do." He griined

"Watch it with the ginger hair jokes." She said as she put her hair into a high poney tail. Her had grown down to her knees and wasn't going to cut it. She took a deep brath and put mouth gurad on. They went out and to the cgae. Her oppentet there as well Jake gave her a little prep talk and she got into the octagon, her oppnet and she stared at each other awhile till the bell rang. The caermas rolled and the match started. Though not just people in America were watching, it was all over the world, even in a old city that she had hoped had forgotten her. That was not the case, once some people saw the the oragne on tv in a fight there eyes never left the screen

"Orihime..." They all said and watched.


	2. Old friends, New page

Everyone gathered around there tv's to watch as there orange haired friend was on tv. They hadn't said a word since they began watching. THey shaw that she didn't even have the hair pin her brother gave her on. They watched as Hime ducked, kicked, punched any move from her opponet. She dodged everything with ease, what happened next really surpirsed them. Her oppented went for a punch, Hime dodged, grabbed her arm and elbowed her in the face, knocking her out. Orihime was declared the winner. Her oppenet was out cold on the floor, Hime smiled as she walked out and back stage into the locker rooms. Everyone who watched sat back.

"Wow, who knew that she could fight like that..." Renji said

"She was heartbroken." Ishida responded.

It stayed silent for a while. Everyone turned to Ichigo and Rukia, they both had there heads donw in shame, still feeling gulity about what happened two years ago. Everyone then looked down, till Kiskuke Urahara walked in. He looked at everyone and chuckled a bit.

"I see you all saw the princess on tv." They just nodded. "Well I have some intresting news about her."

"What news?" Byakuya said standing up.

"Looks like the princess has been hiding the fact that she's special and diffrent."

"What are you saying?" Isida said

"I'm saying the princess is a demon."

What?" Ichigo said

"Yup, I'v always had an off feeling about the girl. So I saw her leave and had a new friend follow her. only for him to come back with a very intresting report. Apprently she doenst like being followed, though he did enjoy the fight. He said she had five levels of demon. He only fought her first level and it was a hell of a fight."

"How do you know all this?" Renji asked

"Like I said my friend told me.. Why dont you all go see her?"

"Casue she hates us, she made it clear that she never wants to see us." Rukia said

"It's ben two years, people change."

They stayed silent

"Offer is open if you change your mind." He said and walked out.

As they gor all sad again, Orihime on the other had had finsined showering and got dressed. She grabbed ehr bag and went over to Jake who was waiting/

"Can we go eat?" She asked him?

"Sure why not."

They walked outside to the car putting it her bag in the back. Orihime climbing into the passengers seat. They drove to Hime and Jakes favorite diner, Hime jumped out and ran inside. Jake followed behing smiling and chuckling. They went to their favorite booth and ordered there food. As they talked someone approcehd there table. He was tall, bulit, blue hair. Orihime's eyes widen as she looked at him.

"Hey woman, miss me?" the blue haired man

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez... Why are you here?" She said in a slight growl

"Can't see an old friend." He smirked, just as he was about to say something he was inturuppted.

"Grimmjow, don't make any trouble." Hime looked to see the source of the voice.

"Nellel." a small smile grew on her face from see the woman

"Holy shit, it smiles" Jake joke, orihime glared at him

"Your such an ass Jake." Orihime glared

"Aw, your so kind." He smirked

Orihime justed sighed and turned back to Grimm and Nell. "So what are you two doing here and how'd you know I was here? Wait how are you even alive?"

"The alive thing is none of your busness and here beacuse we heard about what happend to you two years ago, how you cam here and now you preety much not weak." Grimmjow said. Hime growled amd slammed her fist on the table.

"I am not, and never have been weak. I'v been hiding it all these years."

"Geez calm down." He said

She grolwed more, Jake gave the waitress a look she knew too well and qukcly put here food into to go boxes and handed him the. He paid and took Hime's hand

"Sorry, we need to go." He said and pulled her out the diner leaving Grimm and Nel watching them Once outside other Espada were out there. Orihime was to angry to convers and just went into the car before anyone could say anything to her. Jake climbed in and drove off to a spot that he found a while back. He takes Orihime there whenever she is angry. Once there Hime jumped out and screamed as the memories came back into her mind. She went into one of her demnic forms. Her hair went black as night, eyes were blood lust read, demonic white wings, long black claw like hands. She outfit changed into a red very tight fitting dress with a slits from her mid-thigh to theend of the dress. She repeatedly punched the ground and trees. Jake sighed and slowly approched.

"Orihime, calm down!"

He yelled. She didnt listen, she kept going. The espadas soon found them and were in shock to see what Orihime looked like. She gave off a deathly scrary, murderuous yet sad arua. SHe continuoulsy pucnhed the ground, making laregr and larger cratours in the ground. After almost an hour of this, she soon calmed down and went back to her normal form. Jake went over to her,Orihime just wrapped her arms around him and didn't say a word. The espadas slowley apporched her. Jake looked at all of them, while Hime whispered something into his ear.

"She said if you really wanna know what happened to follow me to her place." He said

They all just nodded, Jake got Hime into the car, then in himself and drove her her place. He stood in front of her place , the espadas were there not a seconded later. They walked in and sat around. Jake next to Hime who was laying her head on his shoulder. Her bangs were covering her eyes. She sat up a moment later and looked at them. Every sinlge espada from ten to one was there a few of there fraccion's were there as well.

"Well where to begin..." She said, She went on to tell them the story of what happened two years ago. They listened intently and were shocekd that Ichigo, someone who was pretty honest and big on being helping others, would do this to the girl. The girl who they all thought was weak and spinless. after hearing all her story and powers, Nnoitra and Grimjow wanted to fight her. Orihime looked at them with a slight grin on her face. Jake just shook his head.

"If you two spare you lives, you wouldn't fight her. She's a carzy ginger." He smirked knowing Orihime hated jokes about her hair

"One more ginger joke and I swear I will hurt you." She glared

He just smirked. "There are no there trainers that would train you, you scared the shit of of them... Literally."

"What did she did?" Szayelaporro asked

"one of her... Unique abliitties is that she can go itnto peoples minds and creat there worst nightmares play over and over again in there minds." He said they looked at the smirking Hime.

They continued talking and found out the Espadas were only alive cause they had life still in them. The rebulit the hueco mundo and stayed there living. They said there were going to watch Hime practice one day and take ehr one. She just chuckled and replied with a

"well see." They soon left, leaving her alone wit Jake. She shut the door then fell on to the couch and laid ehr head on his lap. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back them sat up as her stoamuch grolwed. He chuckeld and pulled there food out he bag and handed Hime her food. She smiled and opened it and strated eating happily. After they finished eatting, Orihime looked at Jake. SHe wanted to tell him her feelings, but didn't know how too. He tilted his head to the side and smiled, what he did next surprised the hell out of her. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. Her cheek grew to a bright red blush. After a moemnt she kissed him back, still blushing brighter. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said, Hime smiled and nodded in agreement. She laid her head on his chest and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and protectivley. They soon fell asleep in that position, what hey didn't know was that they were being watched by others.

"So she found happiness with him." a man said

"She desrves it." Another said

"True, but soon enough that time will come." He said, as they both disappered.


End file.
